fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wspomnienie
Wenę na to opowiadanie dostałam przez przypadek, podczas słuchania piosenek. I powstało wtedy pytanie. Napisać czy nie napisać? Więc napiszę. Miałam mały problem, podczas pisania wyłączył się laptop i cały początek poszedł gdzieś. Wkurzyłam się. Przez pięć minut myślałam czy pisać dalej. Dobra nie piszę, bo po co, znowu mi się laptop wyłączy i co wtedy? Dobra, słuchałam dalej piosenek i znowu ten sam pomysł. Dobra piszę, tak zaczęłam pisać aż napisałam. Nie zdradzę wam o co w nim chodzi, bo chcę byście przeczytali je. Bohaterowie * Fineasz Flynn * Ferb Fletcher * Buford Van Stomm * Baljeet Tjinder * Izabela Garcia-Shapiro * Rozalitta Czikita Chłanina IV * Amore Flynn-Fletcher * Emanuela Flouwer * Rozella Ruby Love * Lysanne * Ethan Flouwer * Igneel Fabuła Czy zastanawialiście się jak to mieć przyjaciół, a potem ich wszystkich stracić? Przez jedną głupotę, może od Ciebie odwrócić się najlepsza przyjaciółka, rodzina, wszyscy! Ja doskonale wiem. Wszyscy mnie znają jako psychiczną dziewczynę. Zamiast pokazać co mam w sercu, tylko wszystkim upokarzam życie. Pięć miesięcy temu, straciłam jedyną przyjaciółkę, która pomogła mi się choć trochę zmienić. Pokazała mi jaki jest naprawdę świat. Pokazała mi piękno, a teraz nie ma jej. Nie ona nie umarła, tylko ja zrobiłam coś nie wybaczalnego. Tamten dzień wydawał się być dla nas normalny, lecz ja go zepsułam. Zepsułam go, sobą! Może poprostu wam pokażę co się stało. RETROSPEKCJA Piękny słoneczny dzień zawitał do Danville, ptaszki śpiewały swoją serenadę, wiał ciepły wiaterek. To były pierwsze oznaki wiosny. Czwórka czterech najlepszych przyjaciół szła do ogródka dwóch znanych braci - Fineasza i Ferba. - Jak myślicie, co oni znowu wykombinują? - spytała się moja najlepsza przyjaciółka. - Pewnie znowu coś szalonego. - odezwał się Van Stomm. - Może zrobią teleport do innych wymiarów? - Byłoby świetnie! - krzyknęłam podekscytowana. - Fajnie byłoby znaleźć się w wymiarze wampirów, wilkołaków, smoków, a nawet wróżek. - Za dużo bajek się naoglądałaś czy za dużo książek się naczytałaś? - tym razem spytał się czarnoskóry chłopak. - Nie tym razem, Bajeet. - odpowiedziałam. Tak byliśmy pochłonięci rozmową, że nawet nie zauważyliśmy kiedy dodarliśmy do ogródka Flynn-Fletcher. Oczywiście kiedy tylko przekroczyliśmy próg furtki wszyscy nas przywitali ciepło. Popatrzyłam co każdy robi. Fineasz szkicował plan, Ferb rozmawiał z Rozą, Amore rozmawiała z Emi. Nie było tylko Izy. Szkoda, bo fajnie się z nią rozmawia. - Lysa! Ro! - krzyknęła blondynka. - Chodźcie do nas. - Dobrze. - odpowiedziałam i ruszyłam do dziewczyn. - Fineasz co szkicujesz? - Portal do łączenia się z innymi wymiarami. - odpowiedział. - Tam gdzie żyją wampiry, smoki , wilkołaki i wróżki. - S-smoki? - tak samo w tym samym czasie powiedziała blondynka z różowowłosą. - Co duże dziewczynki się boją smoków? - zażartował Van Stomm. - Oh, jak mi przykro. - My się ich nie boimy! - krzyknęła Flynn-Fletcherówka. - Dobra! - krzyknął Flynn, co było dziwne, bo on nigdy nie krzyczy. - Skończyłem szkicować, bierzemy się do budowania! Najbardziej mnie zdziwiło zachowanie Emi i Ami. Może naprawdę bały się smoków. Każdy się czegoś boi, ja na przykład boję się ciemności. Nasza ekipa składa się z czterech chłopców i sześciu dziewczyn. Mamy przewagę! Wszyscy zaczęliśmy budować. Oczywiście nie obeszło się bez śmiechu. Wszyscy śmialiśmy, niektórzy czyli Ro zaczęła aż płakać ze śmiechu. Naprawdę przyznam szczerze, jestem szczęśliwa że mam takich przyjaciół. Gdy ktoś by mi powiedział że stanę się miła, pomocna i wrażliwa nie uwierzyłabym i wyśmiałabym tą osobę. Gdy tylko Ro doszła do naszej klasy, coś we mnie pękło i zamiast tej złej stałam się tą dobrą. To chyba dobrze. Nie chyba, lecz na pewno dobrze. Powracając, tak nam mijało budowanie z uśmiechem. Po zbudowaniu oczywiście Fineasz nas ostrzegł jakie mogą być skutki uboczne, ale kto go słuchał. Buford kliknął coś na pilocie i pchnął wszystkich do wymiaru. Ukazał nam się piękna polana. Rosły na niej wszystkie kwiaty o wszystkich kolorach, wiał ciepły wiatr. Było bezchmurne i pełne słońca niebo. Jednak na to nikt nie spojrzał, tylko wszyscy byli wpatrzeni na nasze dwie przyjaciółki blondynkę i różowowłosą. Gdy tylko przekroczyliśmy ten wymiar, ich stroje się zmieniły. Emi wyglądała teraz jak Księżniczka. Długa piękna, błękitna suknia w stylu wiktoriańskim, jej włosy mieniły się również były uczesane w koka, a na jej głowie widniał diadem. Amore była trochę podobnie ubarna do Emi. Miała krótką do kolan, biało-różową suknię, która również była w stylu wiktoriańskim, włosy miała rozpuszczone i również się mieniły, a na głowie widniała jej opaska z klejnotów. - Emi, Amore o co tu chodzi? - tą ciszę przerwał Baljeet. - My to wam zaraz wytłumaczymy. - na pytanie Bajeeta odpowiedziała Amore. Nagle usłyszeliśmy ryk smoka. Po chwili wylądował obok nas. - Królowo. - ukłonił się obok Emi. - Igneel! - krzyknęła radośnie owa dziewczyna i tuliła smoka. - Tęskniłam. - Ja również tęskniłem królowo. - po sekundzie odwrócił wzrok na Amore. - Opiekowałaś się dobrze królową? - Oczywiście Igneel. - Do jasnej ciasnej! O co tu chodzi?! - wykrzyczał Ferb. - Nie powiedziałyście im? - spytał się smok do ładnie ubranych dziewczyn. - Nie. - powiedziała krótko Flouwer. - Bałyśmy się. - Zapraszam naszych gości do królestwa. Tam się wszystkiego dowiecie. - powiedział smok i gestem ręki zaprosił nas byśmy się na nim przelecieli. Nikt nie stawiał uporu. Wszyscy z chęcią weszli na smoka i wznieśliśmy się ku górze. Było cudownie, oglądać widoki z góry. Po paru minutach dotarliśmy do zamku, był on złoty. Wszyscy szliśmy spokojnie po holu i podziwialiśmy obrazy, które wisiały sobie na ścianie. Nie, Lysa wiesz one latały. Dotarliśmy do Sali tronowej. Emanuela usiadła na tronie, a obok niej Amore. - Więc tak. - zaczęła blondynka. - Jesteśmy smokami. Chciałyśmy wam to dawno powiedzieć, ale bałyśmy się waszej reakcji więc postanowiłyśmy że jak na razie nikomu nie powiemy. Do dzisiejszego dnia. Kiedy to Fineasz zrobił teleport do innych wymiarów. Wiedziałam z Amore że to dziś będziemy musiały wam powiedzieć. Więc proszę zadajcie pytania. Nastała cisza, postanowiłam ją przerwać. - Jakim cudem ty jesteś człowiekiem, skoro jesteś smokiem? - tak wiem, głupie pytanie, ale nic innego mi nie przychodziło do głowy. - Jesteśmy pod ludzką postacią. Możemy się przemieniać w smoka, kiedy tylko chcemy. - tym razem odpowiedziała różowłosa. - Jakim cudem jesteście smokami? - tym razem pytanie zadała Rozella. - Moja rodzina od pokoleń była czystymi smokami, a u Amore była pra pra babcia. - Co masz na myśli czystymi smokami? - spytał się Ferb. - Mam na myśli, królewskimi smokami. Moja rodzina od pokoleń rządzi tym wymiarem. - Jak nazywa się ten wymiar? Skoro ty jesteś królową, to kim jest Amore? - spytał się Fineasz. - Dragon World tak nazywa się ten wymiar, a Amore jest moją doradczynią. Jeszcze jakieś pytania? - Jak nazwiesz swoje dzieci? - tym razem spytała się Czikita. - Dziwne to pytanie, ale jeśli to będzie córka nazwę ją Lucy, jeśli syn to będzie Olivier. Po paru minutach Emi zaproponowała że nas oprowadzi po zamku, od razu się zgodziliśmy. Zamek był piękny i duży. Więc trochę nam zajmie zwiedzanie go. Pierw zwiedziliśmy jadalnie, salon, komnatę Emi, łazienki, komnatę Amore, a teraz zwiedzaliśmy ogród. Kiedy to zobaczyliśmy blondyna. - Braciszku! - blondynka pobiegła do niego i rzuciła mu się w ramiona. - Tęskniłam. - Ja za Tobą też tęskniłem, Emiś. - odezwał się blondyn i tulił do siebie Emi. - O przyszłaś z przyjaciółmi. - Tak! - krzyknęła. - Poznaj to jest Lysanne Valentins, Fineasz Flynn, Buford Van Stomm, Rozella Ruby Love, Rozalitta Czikita Chłanina IV , Baljeet Tjinder, Ferb Fletcher, a Amore już znasz. A wy poznajcie mojego brata bliźniaka Ethana Flouwer. To Flouwer ma bliźniaka? Wow, to Ci dopiero. Przyznam szczerze to dwa klony. Pogadaliśmy z Ethanem z parę minut i musieliśmy już wracać. Ponoć trzy godziny tutaj to u nas w Danville jeden dzień. Ten wymiar jest ekstra! Pożegnaliśmy się ze wszystkimi i wróciliśmy do Danville. Oczywiście zastaliśmy zapłakaną starszą siostrę Fineasz, Ferba i Amore oraz zapłakanych ich i naszych rodziców. W moim przypadku to brat. Powiedzieliśmy im tylko że spędziliśmy noc w lesie. Uwierzyli. Chociaż mój brat, nie do końca. Teraz wszyscy zostaliśmy, do ogródka weszła Izabela. - Gdzie wy byliście?! - krzyknęła. - Pewnie ona wam coś zrobiła! - Iza spokojnie. Już mówiliśmy spędziliśmy noc w lesie. - odpowiedziała Ro. - Ta, jasne! Myślisz że ja w to uwierzę! - krzyknęła i podeszła do Fineasza po czym go pocałowała. Do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Uciekłam z ogródka, nie mogłam znieść tego widoku. - Lysa! - zatrzymała mnie Love. - Zostaw mnie! - krzyknęłam i płakałam. - Nie, nie zostawię Cię. - powiedziała i mnie przytuliła. - Zostaw mnie! - odepchnęłam ją. - Nienawidzę Cię! Rozumiesz! Nasza przyjaźń to kłamstwo! Myślisz że na prawdę się zmieniłam! To jesteś w błędzie! Uciekłam od niej. Nie wiem właściwie czemu to powiedziałam. Byłam zła i smutna. Wtedy mówię wszystko i nawet nie myślę o tym co mówię. Tydzień później unikałam i gnębiłam ekipę Flynn’a. Zmieniłam się znowu byłam tą samą psychiczną Lysanną. KONIEC RETROSPEKCJI Teraz, gdy by ktoś mi pozwolił cofnąć czas, cofnęłabym. Zmieniłam bym ten czas, by tylko odzyskać przyjaciółkę i przyjaciół. By znów być szczęśliwą. Teraz stoję przed domem i ostatni raz spoglądam na niego. Szczerze powiem że tęsknie za nimi. Poznałam naprawdę fajnych ludzi, spędziłam z nimi cały rok. Teraz tak strasznie żałuje swoich czynów. Żałuje! - Siostra idziesz? - usłyszałam głos Rivera, czas wrócić do rzeczywistości. - Tak, idę. - odpowiedziałam i weszłam do samochodu, po czym odjechaliśmy. KONIEC I jak się podobało? Domyśleliście się kim jest główna bohaterka? Proszę zostaw komentarz ^^